


Robron oneshots

by Howlmoon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Protective Aaron Dingle, Protective Robert Sugden, Romance, Soft lads, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlmoon/pseuds/Howlmoon
Summary: A series of unrelated Robron oneshots. I am open to prompts, either leave one in a comment or send a pm to my tumblr - happysafaricampersRebecca White only features in these oneshots when she is receiving a metaphorical arse kicking.





	Robron oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> .

Rebecca receives a visitor while she is in the hospital recovering from being shot by Lachlan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rebecca glared up at the blank white tiles of the hospital ceiling, her teeth grinding together in frustration. The heart monitor was really getting on her nerves now. That and the overly jolly nurse that kept bustling in to her room every half an hour to check on her. Twice, Rebecca had snapped at her but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it. She knew the real cause of her irritation was this feeling of helplessness. It had been four days since Lachlan had shot her and her dad, four days since the police had subsequently had to shoot him dead. She had been unconscious for the first two and this was the first day that she was really able to think clearly. Rebecca couldn't remember the incident but apparently it had been Aaron that had sat with her, keeping pressure on the wound and making sure that she stayed awake until the ambulance came. Her dad was in a coma. He had been shot twice, and had suffered a major heart attack during surgery. The doctors weren't expecting him to make it. A grave looking surgeon had visited her only this morning and advised her to prepare herself. Rebecca hadn't even been able to visit him yet, as she had been so ill following her own operation. She still wasn't allowed to get out of bed, even to go to the toilet and it was doubly frustrating to be in the same hospital as her damaged, grieving family and not be able to do anything to help them. Chrissie hadn't been to visit her yet. Rebecca tried not to be hurt by that, her sister was no doubt absolutely distraught after the death of her son and was busy taking care of their gravely sick dad. Rebecca wished that she could feel something, pain, anger, sad, but all she felt was numb. She knew that she was in shock, that it hadn't sunk in yet, and every time she closed her eyes she prayed that she would wake up in her own bed at home, with Seb in his cot next to her. Little Seb was currently being looked after by her and Chrissie's aunt, who had arrived a couple of days ago to help. He had not been harmed at all during the incident, thank goodness. She was glad that Robert hadn't yet tried to demand that he look after his son, or use the situation to his advantage to get custody of the baby. 

"Rebecca," a nurse called softly from the doorway. "You have a visitor,".

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes when her first visitor proved to be none other than Aaron Dingle.

"How are you?" he asked, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two too it," The nurse said warmly, squeezing Aaron's arm reassuringly. Her hand lingered longer than it needed to, in Rebecca's opinion. She had no doubt been taken in by those sapphire eyes, soft curls and cute social awkwardness... the same things that Robert had no doubt fallen for.

"Sorry, stupid question," Aaron said, biting his lip. "I am sorry about... about what happened,".

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked. She knew that she was being ungracious, given that he was partly responsible for saving her life, but she really didn't care. 

"I brought this," he held up a watch, that Rebecca recognised as the one that her mother gave her. "You left it at Vic and Adam's and Vic wanted to smash it up, and I know that your mother gave it to you so I brought it here,".

'Why did Vic want to smash it up' Rebecca wondered as Aaron walked over and set the precious watch down on the nightstand. However, she didn't get chance to ask as she was distracted by something else even more disturbing. Aaron was wearing his wedding ring. 

Aaron was wearing his wedding ring.

"You and Robert are back together?"

Aaron looked down at his wedding ring and rubbed his thumb over the shiny surface, a small smile on his face.

"Yes,".

"After everything he did... I mean, he cheated on you and took advantage of me!" Rebecca cried.

"Only he didn't, did he? You made it up." Aaron said, looking at her with disgust on his face.

Rebecca went white. Her heart started hammering in her chest and for a few seconds she couldn't think of what to say.

"You don't remember?" Aaron asked. "You don't remember telling me?"

Rebecca wordlessly shook her head.

"It was after you were shot. I was putting pressure on the bullet wound and you started talking about how all of this was your fault, how sorry you were. You told me that Robert didn't really want you that night, that as soon as you both hit the mattress he started crying and saying that he couldn't do it, he loved me, not you and that he passed out shortly after. You got dressed and left and the next morning, when he didn't remember what happened the night before, you lied,".

Rebecca felt sick.

"Me and Robert did a DNA test on Seb, and surprise, surpise, Robert isn't the father,".

"Even so, Robert is still vile, Aaron. Look at what he did to me! To my family. He repeatedly tried to ruin everything for us!"

"You really are a delusional, selfish little bitch that thinks that the whole world revolves around you. How are you any different to Robert? You destroyed his family. He was so happy, he had found people that accepted him for who he is and us breaking up broke his heart. You didn't just hurt him, you hurt me, so badly that I actually started... never mind... and... do you think that Liv is a bad kid?"

"No, of course not. She is a good kid,".

"Yes, she is a good kid, and you destroyed the first stable home that she has ever known. It resulted in her nicking a car and necking a load of booze. Spiked booze, that almost killed her. You've just said yourself that she is a good kid, so imagine how upset, angry ands cared she must have been feeling to do something as desperate as that,".

Tears rose unbidden to Rebecca's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"But me and Liv, or Vic, Diane and the other people that you have hurt don't matter to you at all do they? All that mattered was Rebecca White and her desire to get into Robert's pants. Because that is why you said that he was the father, isn't it? You thought, with your little, biphobic, ignorant mind, that if you could give Robert a baby, he would quickly get bored of being bi, leave his little gay boyfriend and come running back to you," Aaron scoffed. "Because you, as a woman, are a much better choice of partner than a man,".

Rebecca could feel herself blushing, because that is exactly what she had thought. She had thought that she was better for Robert, that Robert's biphobia was a phase and that he would eventually get bored, see sense and make the sensible decision to become straight again.

"And two days ago, I saw you destroy him for a second time, when he found out that Seb wasn't his,".

Rebecca sobbed.

"But Lachlan... Robert forced him over the edge..."

"Robert was done with your family before you arrived! You brought him back into Lachlan's orbit with your lies, knowing that your nephew had seriously mental problems, and that he hated Robert. You let Lachlan get pushed out of the family by your father, all the while knowing that Robert wasn't really the father. I mean, Lachlan was always a ticking time bomb, he was bound to do something like this eventually, but if you hadn't lied, if you had just accepted that Robert didn't want you and left us alone to be happy together, maybe Lachlan would still be alive, and your dad would be fit and well.".

Rebecca was crying to hard to answer.

"I am not justifying what Robert did," Aaron said, more softly. "But you are no better.".

With that, the young man started walking back towards the door.

"This is the last conversation that we will have, Rebecca. Whatever you decide to do, whether you come back to the village or leave once you are better, me and Robert will not even acknowledge you. We have already lost enough precious time due to you, and we don't plan on wasting another second thinking about you. We are going to get married properly, we have already set the date for this summer. We are going to get a surrogate and have adorable kids and we are going to be HAPPY. You thought that you could come between us, but you couldn't, Nothing ever will.


End file.
